


The Adventures of Baek and the Beanstalk

by onlykji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Roadtrip!AU, isko!exo, mentions and consumption of alcohol and cigarettes
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykji/pseuds/onlykji
Summary: Ilang araw na lang at graduation na, inisip ni Baekhyun na sulitin ang natitira niyang oras bago siya—at ang feeling niya para sa roommate niyang si Chanyeol—grumaduate.Pero gagraduate nga ba ang feelings niya o delayed na naman?





	The Adventures of Baek and the Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

> Magandang araw! Unang beses kong sumasa sa isang fic fest kaya kinakabahan ako all throughout the process of writing this. But with the help of my friends at ng mga mods, I was able to finish it on time.
> 
> Ngayon pa lang ay pinapasalamatan na kita dahil sa pagtangkilik mo sa mga filipino fics, mabuhay ka!

Nagising si Baekhyun sa tunog ng cellphone niya, nakita niya ang pangalan ng best friend niya. Bago niya sagutin tinignan niya muna kung anong oras na ba, _UGH alas tres pa lang!_

  


“Hoy, ang aga aga ha. Bakit ba?” Tanong ka-agad niya matapos niyang sagutin ang tawag.

  


Maingay sa kabilang linya, halatang nasa inuman. Medyo matagal bago may sumagot sa kaniya. Matagal pero ‘di gaano, parang mga 10 seconds pero hindi naman, parang lang.

  


“HELLO?! Buhay ka pa ba?” Tanong ulit ni Baekhyun. Hinga lang naririnig niya, inisip niya na baka nagkamali lang ng pindot or _something like that._

  


Mga ilang segundo pa siya nag-intay, ibababa na niya dapat pero may sumagot na. _FINALLY!_

  


“B…” Mababa ang boses. Malungkot. Parang may pinagdadaanan. Pero _cheka besh!_ Hindi naman boses ni Chanyeol ‘yun, boses ni… _KYUNGSOO?_

  


Bumangon si Baekhyun mula sa kama, “ _SOO!_ Bakit? Asan ba kayo?”

  


Matagal ulit bago may magsalita sa kabilang linya pero iba na ang boses ng sumagot, “Hello, Baekhyun! Sorry ah, si Kyungsoo kasi lasing na. Baka napindot lang,” medyo bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol, “Pero pauwi na kami ah, ‘wag ka magalit please.” Na-imagine niya si Chanyeol habang sinasabi ang last sentence niya, naka-pout at kumakamot sa ulo.

  


“Nako, Chanyeol ah! Iuwi mo ‘yan si Kalbo sa bahay nila, wala na naman kasama sa dorm ‘yan.” Tuluyan na siyang napa-tayo sa kama niya, dumiretso siya sa maliit nilang fridge sa condo para kumuha ng tubig.

  


Nag-buntong hininga muna ang lalaki sa kabilang linya, “Kaya naman pala eh, baka nag-away na naman sila ni Jingo.”

  


“Wow, ngayon mo lang naisip ‘yan ah. Kelan ba uminom ‘yan nang hindi kasama si Jongin?” Napa-irap si Baekhyun.

  


Nag-kunwaring napa-gasp si Chanyeol, “Hala! Oo nga no!”

  


“Ang lala, pucha. Basta iuwi mo ‘yan ah,” bumalik na si Baekhyun sa kama niya pero hindi para matulog ulit. Kung ‘di para mag-ayos ng gamit, konting araw na lang kasi ay aalis na sila sa condo dahil—drum roll please!— _Ga-graduate na kami! Sasablay na!_

  


“Speaking of uwi, ano? May balak ka pa ba umuwi, Chanyeol Park?” Dagdag niya pa habang nagtitiklop ng mga nakakalat na damit sa paligid ng kama niya.

  


Napa-tawa si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya, “Sa ‘yo lang naman ako uuwi eh,” sa ikalawang pagkakataon nung gabing ‘yon, umirap na naman si Baekhyun Byun. “Oo, uuwi ako, bossing.”

  


“Dalhan mo ‘kong pagkain, _hehehe._ ” May ‘hehehe’ para hindi tunog demanding, para tunog roommate slash best friend lang ang datingan. _Hehehe._

  


“Hindi ka na naman nagluto, no? What would you do without me, Baek— _Shit! Kyungsoo, ‘wag ka sumuka!_ ” After nun ay hindi na ulit nagsalita si Chanyeol dahil malamang sa malamang abala na ‘yun sa pag-asikaso kay Kyungsoo. Binaba na niya ang tawag at pinagpatuloy na lang pag-aayos ng damit niya.

  


Kung may makakakita sa kaniya, mukha siyang lalayas ng bahay dahil nag-away at break na sila ng jowa niya. Mugto na naman kasi ang mata niya dahil sa Four Sisters and A Wedding. _Oo na, favorite ko na!_ Pero kasi naman sino bang hindi favorite ‘yun? Iharap niyo sa kaniya at kay Jongdae nang masermonan. [insert Jongdae’s mataray at maarteng boses] You can’t sit with us kung hindi mo kilala ang Salazar sisters.

  


Nakita niyang umilaw ang cellphone niya, agad naman niyang kinuha para tignan.

  


**4:01 AM**

 

 **chan chan:** pauwi na ko

 

 **chan chan:** may dala ko food

 

 **chan chan:** wag muna u matulog

 

 **chan chan:** bawal magsleep nang di kumakain [angry emoji] [angry emoji] [angry emoji]

  


_Hay._  Hindi niya talaga alam kung anong ginawa niya sa past life niya at binigyan siya ni Lord ng isang Chanyeol Park. Pero wait, sino nga ba si Chanyeol Park sa buhay ng isang Baekhyun Byun? [insert memory flashback sound effect] Siya lang naman ang ka-una unahang naging kaibigan ni Baekhyun sa UP.

  


Enlistment noon, freshmen year. Nakapila at g na g na ang 17-year old Baekhyun Byun na fresh na fresh from Barangay San Isidro ng Angono, Rizal to conquer UP and then the world. Nagulat siya nang may lalaking matangkad (at pogi at mabango) na biglang nagtanong, “Would you mind exchanging numbers with me?”. Hindi napigilan ng mukha niyang mamula, kasi _hello? alam naman niyang attractive siya pero masyadong mabilis, sir. Cheka lang po._

  


Inilabas na niya ang cellphone niya at ready-ng ready na to save ang contact ni cutie pero biglang tinaas ng lalaki ang queuing number niya at ngumiti. Queuing number pala ang nais ng very totoy but pogi na Chanyeol, akala niya cellphone number at buong pagkatao niya as his boyfriend.

  


Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin nila makakalimutan ang _super epic_ na first meeting nila, lalo na siya. Sino ba naman kasing makakalimot sa first meeting mo with your lifesaver slash best friend slash roommate _slash slash slash_?

  


After that moment sa pila under the blazing heat of the sun, naging buddy buddy na sila. Fortunately, parehas sila ng College. Si Chanyeol nasa Film, siya naman nasa

Broadcast Communication. Na-discover din nila na they’re both into music, they would make songs kapag free time or kapag nasa inuman with the barkada, and then the rest is history.

  


To be very honest, hindi niya aakalaing may magtatagal na kaibigan sa kaniya. Masyado kasi siyang high maintenance, masyado siyang maraming gusto, masyado siyang demanding. Don’t get him wrong ha, hindi niya tine-take for granted ang friendship nila ni Chanyeol.

  


Talagang chumamba lang siya, nanalo sa lotto levels kumbaga, at nameet niya si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na sweet, si Chanyeol na maalaga, si Chanyeol na masarap kasama, si Chanyeol na sinakasayan kahit anong kagaguhan niya, si Chanyeol na nagpapasaya sa kaniya, si Chanyeol na malambing— _Oo na! Aaminin ko na!—_ kung hindi pa obvious, Kung hindi lang naman, aaminin ko na.

  


Mahal ko si Chanyeol. Tatlong taon na, _ata?_ Hindi niya sure kasi wala naman talaga sa plano—well, hindi naman talaga pinaplano kung kelan ka iibig, _CHAROT!!!_ Bigla mo na lang mararamdamang walang precautionary measures, walang any any, walang kahit ano biglang, _HALUH, shux,  in love na ako!_

  


Ang plano niya lang naman kasi talaga is pumasok sa UP, mag-aral, lumandi nang konti, mag-aral ulit para makapagtapos at magtrabaho na para makabawi kay Mama at Papa, _yehey!_ Wala naman siyang matandaan na isinulat niya sa lifetime goals niya ang ‘Ma-in love sa best friend niyang si Chanyeol.’

  


Pero nandiyan na eh, wala na siyang magagawa. Tutal naman konting tulog at hilik na lang, sasablay na sila, sana pati ‘yung hidden feelings niya, grumaduate na rin.

  


After ilang t-shirt at ilang kanta mula sa Pinoy Chart-Toppers playlist ng Spotify, narinig na niya pagbukas ng main door ng condo nila.

  


Narinig niya ang pagkaluskos ng mga susi, _“I’m home!”_

  


Ang sarap naman pakinggan nung ‘I’m home.’ Ganito ba nafeel ni Direk Paul nung sinabihan siya ni Miss Toni G ng “Paul, you’re my home.”?

  


Binaba niya muna ang bag niya sa sahig at lumabas na ng kwarto. Nakita niyang hinahanda na ni Chanyeol ang pares na dala nito para sa kaniya sa kusina.

  


Umupo siya sa couch at binuksan ang TV, napansin niya namang tumingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya, “Bakit mugto mata mo?” Tanong ng lalaki sa kaniya.

  


Ngumuso lang siya sa TV at nakita naman ni Chanyeol na pinanood na naman ni Baekhyun ang all time favorite niyang filipino movie.

  


Pinatong ni Chanyeol ang pinggan at tasa sa coffee table niya at umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Amoy na amoy na ni Baekhyun ang pagkain kaya naman sumalampak na siya sa sahig at kumain na.

  


Nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa kaniya at narinig niya ito nag-hiss. Nilingon ni Baekhyun ang binatang nakaupo pa rin sa couch at nagtama ang tingin nila. Matapos ang ilang segundo ay bumalik na ulit ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa pagkain.

  


Hinubad na ni Chanyeol ang denim jacket niya, revealing his toned arms dahil naka yellow na muscle tee lang siya underneath his jacket, bago abutin ang remote ng TV. Si Baekhyun naman ay dahan dahang tumayo mula sa sahig para subuan si Chanyeol.

  


Umiling ang binata, “Kumain na ‘ko.”

  


Nag-pout si Baekhyun at sinamaan ng tingin si Chanyeol. Ni-try niya ulit subuan ang binata using his Uncle Baekhyun powers. Sinamaan muna siya ng tingin ni Chanyeol pero sinubo na rin naman ang laman ng kutsara.

  


“Choo choo train lang pala katapat mo e,” As Baekhyun smiled in triumph, Chanyeol pouted in defeat. “Sabayan mo na ‘ko.” Tinap ni Baekhyun ang space beside him, telling Chanyeol na dun umupo.

  


Walang nagawa si Chanyeol lalo na’t ngiting ngiti na si Baekhyun. Kahit kelan naman hindi siya humindi kay Baekhyun.

  


Habang tahimik na kumakain sila at nanonood ng FRIENDS sa Netflix biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun, “Ang sarap siguro mag-unwind. ‘Yung tipong long drives tapos kasama natin sila Kuya Minseok, ‘yung buong barkada.”

  


Dahan dahan siyang tinignan ni Chanyeol, a thrilled smile creeps into his face. Nag-wiggle pa ang eyebrows ng binata, _“Gusto mo ba?”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ANO?!” Sabay sabay na sigaw ng barkada natapos sabihin ni Chanyeol ang _sarpreza_ sa kanila. Pero humirit pa si Jongin ng, “NANIIIII?!”

  


“Hoy, ang oa niya ha!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umirap, “Idea ko ‘yun. Nakaka-hurt.” Nag-fake cry pa siya at nagkunwaring pinupunasan ang luha niya.

  


Nagulat sila nang biglang sumigaw ng “ANO?!” ang tumatakbong Kuya Minseok Kim na galing kusina, naka-apron pa from Miniso.

  


Nag-tawanan lahat sila, “Cute mo dyan, Kuya!” Sabi ni Sehun habang nilalantakan na ang sour cream and onion flavored popcorn brought to you by Smartfood. Nasa condo kasi sila ni Kuya MInseok, nag-kaayaan uminom. Sakto namang sweldo ng Kuya ng barkada kaya, g na!

  


“Itong sila Chanyeol kasi, nag-aaya mag-Pagudpod daw,” Boses naman ni Jongdae ang nangibabaw, “Nakakaloka!”

  


“Gusto lang naman namin ng bonding time? Ayaw niyo ba ‘yun?” Sagot ni Baekhyun. Ipipilit niya talaga ang gusto niya dahil mukhang gusto rin nila Sehun at Jongin, at syempre si Chanyeol.

  


May throw pillow na nag-landing sa mukha niya, “Hindi ka ba nakikinig sa mga pamahiin? Gaga, bawal mag-gala gala kapag graduating!”

  


“Ay, sorry. Nakalimutan kong kasama pala natin ang lola ng taon.” Sagot niya kay Kyungsoo sabay bato pabalik ng unan. Nasalo ito ni Kyungsoo at nag-belat sa kaniya.

  


“Pero ano ba kasing trip niyo? Bakit biglaan naman ‘yang yaya niyo?” Sabat ni Jongdae habang pinupunasan ang pawis ni Kuya Minseok, _paka haharot talaga._ “If I know, _kayo lang naman ang gusto mag-’bonding’_ , dadamay niyo pa kami.”

  


Natahimik si Baekhyun, lalo na nang tignan siya ni Chanyeol kasi may point si Jongdae. Ang gusto niya lang naman is to enjoy his nalalabing mga oras with Chanyeol, “OA ha! Edi sana sa condo na lang kami.” He said in his defense. Mabuti na lang hindi siya nag-stutter, _thank you papa cheesas!_

  


“Ikaw ah, may balak ka pala sa ‘kin sa condo ah.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nag-wiwiggle na naman ‘yung eyebrows niya. _POTA, ANG CUTE!_ Nag-hiyawan ang mga kaibigan nila, siya na naman ang bunot ng barkada.

  


Napa-buka ang bibig niya, hindi niya inexpect na ganon ang kalalabasan ng mga sinabi niya. Nararamdaman niyang namumula na siya kaya tumayo siya para kumuha ng chips, “ANG KAPAL NG MUKHA MO!”

  


Napuno ang sala ng condo ni Kuya MInseok ng hiyawan nang lapitan siya ni Chanyeol at akmang hahalikan.

  


Agad niyang tinulak ang binata papalayo, ramdam na ramdam na niya ang pagdaloy ng dugo papunta sa mukha niya _—jusko susmaryosep, ang puso ko!_ He crossed his arms, kunwari galit siya.

  


“Ayaw pa ba, Baek?” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo na kasalukuyang naka-dantay na kay Jongin.

  


Umirap siya, “Ayaw ko. Walang consent.” Nag-pout pa siya, _charotera ng taon._

  


In fairness naman, effective naman ang kunwaring pag-susungit niya kahit ang totoo bibigay na talaga siya. _Nakakaloka, Bimb!_

  


Inakbayan siya ni Chanyeol, “Ikaw naman, ‘di ka na mabiro,” Chanyeol pulled him closer pa, “Alam ko namang ayaw mo sa akin _like that_.”

  


Tinignan niya si Chanyeol, he was surprised na Chanyeol was look at him rin. _Kung alam mo lang…_

  


Naputol ang hiyawan at kantyawan nang sumigaw si Sehun ng, “KUYA ‘YUNG SISIG! TUTONG NA!”

  


Nag-kagulo ang mga kaibigan niya dahil sa amoy ng nasusunog na sisig na dapat ay pulutan nila, pero siya, nakalma na. Parang nabunutan siya ng tinik sa puso, mga kaibigan niya talaga ang magiging reason kung bakit siya aatakihin sa puso. _Everybody say thank you Purefoods Sisig._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kasalukuyang kausap ni Baekhyun ang mama niya, nagpapaalam— _no, scratch that_ — nagsasabi na they’re going to Ilocos.

  


“Bakit ba kasi ngayon niyo pa naisip umalis? Can’t that trip wait kahit after ng graduation ninyo?” Sabi ng mama niya sa kabilang linya, may hint ng worry.

  


Nag-papatuyo siya ng buhok kasi mag-ggrocery sila for the baons for their 10-hour trip, “Mama, ito na lang time namin. Hindi na sila free after grad, ako rin naman, ‘di ba?”

  


Halos lahat sila may out of the country or out of the town trip kasama ang family nila. And knowing his friends, alam niyang matatagalan pa bago ito bumalik ulit ng Manila. Ang alam niya nga si Chanyeol hindi pa magtatrabaho, matutulog at mag-papahinga with a degree raw muna siya.

  


“Or baka naman you’re not marching this year, ah? Nako! Sabihin mo na, Baekhyun Byun, sasamain ka talaga sa akin!” Pasigaw na sabi ng mama niya, mabuti na lang at naka-loudspeaker lang and wala sa tenga niya.

  


He can’t help but laugh, ayun ang pinaka kinatatakutan niya, ang malate grumaduate. He has nothing against those students na na-late grumaduate, he firmly believes na everyone has their own time, hindi niya lang talaga mata-take kung siya ang malalate kasi ayaw niyang mapag-iwanan. NAKAKATAKOT SIYA, OKAY?

  


“Ma, mag-mamartsa po ako. Kumalma ka,” he said while laughing. Masyadong kabado ang mama niya, parang first time magkakaron ng anak na magtatapos.

  


“Dapat lang!” Sigaw ulit ng mama niya pero mas kalmado na, “Just make sure nandito na kayo by 22nd, ah? May barong fitting ka pa.” Dagdag pa nito.

  


_22nd?_ 23rd ng hapon pa nila balak umuwi, para diretso graduation na, walang tulog-tulog. “Okay po, Ma.” Nag-agree na lang siya kesa humaba pa ang usapan.

  


Natapos na siya magpatuyo ng buhok at sakto namang nag-paalam na ang mama niya, “O sige na, mag-ingat kayo dun, ha? Say hi to your friends for me!” He bid his mama good bye na rin kasi narinig na niyang sumisigaw si Chanyeol from their sala.

  


Baekhyun gave his hair a good sweep while looking at the mirror for the last time. He grabbed his wallet pero iniwan ang car keys niya dahil nandiyan naman si Chanyeol, siya laging nag-ddrive kapaga aalis sila.

  


Sumilip si Chanyeol sa kwarto niya, “ _ANUNA, BIIIIIH?”_ habang naka-pout. Nak ng! _Super cute talaga, Bimby!_

  


Napa-ngiti siya, “Ito na!” Sabay patay ng mga ilaw tapos tinulak niya na si Chanyeol para maka-labas na siya.

  


He already walked pass Chanyeol nang biglang hilahin nito ang right sleeve ng oversized tee niya, “Akin ‘yan ah!” Sabi ng binata, naka-singkit ang mga mata.

  


Nilingon niya si Chanyeol at _hehehe_ lang ang naisagot niya with matching peace sign. Wala namang reklamo si Chanyeol kasi sanay na naman siya, hindi rin naman makikinig si Baekhyun sa kaniya kapag sinabi niya.

  


Ganon ata talaga kapag mag-best friends.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nang makarating sila sa parking lot ng mall, nasa driver’s lounge ang mga kaibigan nila, nag-yoyosi maliban kay Kyungsoo at Jongdae na nag-aantay sa kanila.

  


“ _Hanubayan!_ Ang tatagal kumilos! Direk, ang bagal.” Malayo pa lang sila ay rinig at tanaw na nila si Jongdae dahil sa hoodie niyang kulay ube, naka bucket hat pa na white and fanny pack na yellow na super bright, mukhang walking special puto bumbong with cheese.

  


Napatawa silang dalawa at binilisan na ang lakad, “Eto na!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol.

  


Nang makita ni Sehun si Chanyeol, agad niyang inabutan ito ng sigarilyo na fresh from the box ng Marlboro Lights.

  


Tumingin si Baekhun kay Chanyeol at ganon din ang isang binata. Tingin pa lang ni Baekhyun alam na ni Chanyeol ang ibig sabihin, “Pass ako, may promise ako kay Bingbing.”

  


Naghalakhakan ang mga kaibigan nila, “ _Puta!_ Bingbing? Ano ‘yan tuta?” Kantyaw ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

  


“Cute kaya ng Bingbing, ‘di ba, B?” Depensa naman ni Chanyeol.

  


Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun kasi sa tagal nilang nagkaibigan ni Chanyeol, first time niyang bigyan si Baekhyun ng nickname. Chanyeol isn’t the type of guy na maraming arte sa buhay, he doesn’t like to be extra. Kaya kahit sa pangalan ayaw niya ng may arte.

  


Nagising na lang si Baekhyun sa sarili niyang kahibangan nang tapikin na siya ni Chanyeol, “Biiiiih, lika na!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gagraduate na sila from college in a few days pero tuwing mag-gogrocery para silang bata, lalo na pag nagsama si Sehun at Baekhyun. Ever since nagkakilala si Sehun at Baekhyun, ganiyan na sila. May one time pa nga na akala ni Chanyeol evicted na siya sa buhay ni Baekhyun as his best friend at si Sehun ang pumalit. Pero ‘di naman pumayag si Chanyeol na evicted na kaagad siya, he doesn’t give up without a fight. Tsaka he knows his place, HIS PLACE.

  


Sila Baekhyun at Sehun din ang nag-pasimuno ng pag-inom ng Dutchmill sa loob ng supermarket, then naging tradition na ng tropa. Wala namang umaangal kasi, _duh sino bang hihindi sa Dutchmill at lalo na kay Baekhyun at Sehun?_

  


Nagising si Chanyeol sa thought cloud niya nang bigla siyang alukin ng Enfagrow A+ ng saleslady, nagkatinginan silang tatlo nila Baekhyun at Sehun, “Mga daddy, lipat niyo na po sila baby sa Enfagrow.”

  


Hindi na napigilan ni Sehun ang tawa niya, “Ate, mga _daddy_ lang po kami pero wala pang mga anak.”

  


Namula ‘yung saleslady at nag-sorry sa kanila, nahiya rin si Chanyeol sa mga sinabi ni Sehun, naglakad na sila papalabas ng aisle ng mga formula milk habang nginangata na ni Baekhyun ang freshly opened Kettlecorn Popcorn.

  


“Sure ka ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, akala niya patungkol sa kaniya kasa nilingon niya ang binata.

  


“Ha?” Clueless na sagot ni Sehun na namumuwalan sa popocorn.

  


Natigilan sila kasi mukhang seryoso si Baekhyun, “Sure ka bang wala ka pang anak?”

  


Hindi maipinta ang mukha ni Sehun, bilang bunso ng barkada, talagang siya ang pangunahing bunot ng mga kuya. “Kuya naman!”

  


“O bakit? Tinatanong ko lang naman e,” sagot ni Baekhyun habang sinubuan siya ng popcorn, “Malay mo naman hindi lang si Kuya Han pinaputukan mo.”

  


Pulang pula na si Sehun at ngising-ngisi siya at si Baekhyun, “KUYA NAMAN! Si Han lang talaga!”

  


Pero na tigilan silang tatlo sa hiyawan nang may makasalubong silang dalawang matandang babae na sinitsitan sila at ang sasama ng tingin sa kanila, _“Mga batang ‘to! Masyadong mga hayok!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Car and condo keys? Check!_

  


_Chargers? Check!_

  


_First-aid kit? Check!_

  


_Toiletries? Check!_

  


_Documents na needed sa accommodation nila? Check!_

  


_Tita Vicky Belo’s Tinted Sunscreen with SPF50? Check!_

  


_Dalawang luggage na puno ng damit, akala mo wala na silang planong umuwi ni Chanyeol? Check!_

  


Baekhyun’s giving their things a final check before they go, sila kasi ang nag-ayos lahat, from accommodation to food trip to baon nila. Kulang na lang pati mga gamit nila at damit silang dalawa ni Chanyeol ang mag-ayos.

  


Wala naman siyang reklamo kasi siya naman talaga ang nag-plano lahat and he likes packing kaya. He likes to organize stuff lalo na kapag damit. Ang naging problema niya lang is si Chanyeol na walang ginawa kung ‘di magreklamo, parang siya lang ang gumagawa lahat ng work kasi kahit sariling luggage ng best friend niya, siya ang nag-ayos.

  


Nagluluto si Chanyeol ng late lunch nila kasi hindi na nila napansin ang oras, well, si Chanyeol tinamad lang kumain kasi wala raw siyang kasabay.

  


“ _B!_ The food’s ready,” rinig niyang sigaw ni Chanyeol na nasa kitchen, “Lika na!” dagdag pa nito. Tinabi niya muna ang natitirang gamit na kailangan niya pang i-organize, mag-mamaktol na naman kasi si Chanyeol kung babagal bagal siya and nag-aalburuto na rin ang tubby tum tum (a name na from Chanyeol for his tyan) niya.

  


Pag ka labas pa lang niya, amoy na niya ang very delicious food from a very… delicious man? _CHOZ!_ Eh kasi naman, Chanyeol Park is preparing lunch with just his gray sweat shorts and a pink apron from Mama Byun, bakit ba ang hilig mag-hubad ng lalaking ‘to?!

  


Umupo na si Baekhyun sa chair opposite to Chanyeol’s, nakita niyang ang specialty ni Chanyeol na garlic shrimp and tomato pasta ang nakahanda, “ _Hmmm,_ ang bango bango.”

  


_“Ako or ‘yung pasta?”_ Nag-angat si Baekhyun ng tingin kay Chanyeol only to see his best friend taking off the pink apron, revealing mas delicious body kesa sa pasta.

  


Halos mabulunan si Baekhyun, “Alam mo ikaw,” saglit siyang napatigil nang nag-tama ang mga tingin nila, “Hubadero ka ng taon, wala ka bang damit ha?”

  


“Actually, wala na talaga,” napahinto siya sa pag-kain at tinaasan ng kilay ang binata, “Ikaw na lagi may suot ng mga damit ko eh.” Dagdag pa nito.

  


Napa-HA! siya at lalo pang tumaas ang kilay niya, binaba niya ang fork niya and he crossed his arms, “ _And what about it?_ Gusto mo naman ah.”

  


Nag-scoff na lang si Chanyeol, natawa na lang si Baekhyun at nagpatuloy na sa pag-kain. Binilisan na lang nila kasi excited na sila pareho because _ILOCOS NORTE, HERE WE GO! LET’S GO TEAM!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s almost 3 o’clock in the morning and hindi pa rin sila umaalis ng Manila papuntang Ilocos. HInihintay pa kasi si Sehun na “otw na” daw mga one and a half hour na ang nakalipas. Nakakunot na ang noo ni Kyungsoo at parang naka-tatlong stick na ata ng yosi kasi hate niya talaga ang late.

  


Naka-upo si Baekhyun sa shotgun seat ng kotse ni Chanyeol nang biglang tumawag si Sehun, dali dali niyang sinagot.

  


“ _HOY TANGA!_ Asan ka na?” Agad niya sabi. Natatakot na kasi siya kay Kyungsoo, mukhang makakapatay na ng tao, mukhang gigilitan na niya ng leeg si Sehun kapag nakita niya. “Kapag sinakal ka ni Kyungsoo mamaya, hindi ako aawat ah, just so you know.”

  


“A-ay, sir, Grab driver po ‘to ni Sehun Oh,” halos bumagsak ang puso ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya, baka kasi kung anong nangyari kay Sehun, “Nandito po kami sa labas ng gate ng condo complex na naka-drop off kay sir. HIndi po ako pinapasok ng guard kasi hindi ko alam ‘yung pangalan ng condo owner.” Dagdag pa ng driver.

  


Lumabas si Baekhyun sa kotse at nagulat si Chanyeol kasi ang lakas ng pag-sara niya ng pinto, “Asan po si Sehun? Okay lang po ba siya?” Narinig siya nila MInseok at napatayo rin ang mga ‘to mula sa pavement.

  


“Okay lang po siya, sir. Ang himbing nga ng tulog eh, hindi ko magising kaya hindi ko matanong yung pangalan ng owner,” sagot ng lalaking nasa kabilang linya. Parang nabunutan ng malaking tinik sa dibdib si Baekhyun sa narinig niya, “Tinawagan ko na lang po yung most recent sa call logs, buti po walang lock ‘yung cellphone.”

  


Nakatayo na lahat ng kaibigan niya at nakapalibot sa kaniya, nawala na ang kunot ng noo ni Kyungsoo nang narinig ang boses ni Baekhyun.

  


“Sige, kuya, punta na lang po kami d’yan,” kitang kita ni Baekhyun ang mga mukha ng kaibigan niya, halos lahat kinakabahan, maliban kay Jongdae na mukhang natatae, “Thank you po.”

  


Binaba na niya ang tawag at bago pa siya paulanan ng tanong, pinigilan na niya, “Okay lang si Sehun, don’t worry, nasa gate na raw. Nakatulog lang sa Grab, hindi magising nung driver.”

  


Nagbalik na naman ang kunot sa noo na malapad ni Kyungsoo sabay, _“SEHUN OH, PATAY KA TALAGA SAKIN!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dahil si Sehun ang late, siya ang trip ng mga kuya. Mabuti na lang at hindi nila kasabay sa kotse si Kuya Minseok at Kuya Junmyeon, kasi panigurado hindi nila ma-aalaska si Sehun ng ganon.

  


Si Sehun, Kyungsoo at Jongin ang kasama nila ni Chanyeol sa kotse kaya medyo nakakahinga siya nang maayos kasi alam niyang hindi aantukin ang kung sino mang nag-mamaneho. Sa daldal pa lang ni Sehun solve na eh, dumagdag pa ‘yung pangmalakasang playlist nito, tignan na lang niya kung may makatulog pa.

  


Sa shotgun seat naka-pwesto si Baekhyun magkakatabi naman sa likod nila, natatawa siya kasi si Sehun ang kapal ng mukha, sa gitna pa talaga ni Kyungsoo at Jongin pumwesto, para raw safe ang kotse from _katas._

  


“Alam niyo ba mga kuya,” panimula na naman ni Sehun. Kahit kelan talaga hindi nawawalan ng baon na kwento ‘yun. “May nakita kami ni Han na pusa nung nag-date kami.”

  


Most of the just hummed as an answer kay Sehun, “Tapos ‘yung may ari nung pusa, alam niyo ba kung ano sabi niya? _ALAM NIYO BA?!_ ”

  


“Alam mo ikaw, sasamain ka na talaga sa ‘kin.” Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo, ubos na ubos na ang pasensya niya kay Sehun. Halos mabulunan naman si Chanyeol sa iniinom niya.

  


“Ang sabi ni manong is, ‘Ay, hijo, mahilig ka rin pala sa mga pussy.’ ang I’m like, manong, first of all, _tite ang hanap niya._ ” Ang bilis magsalita ni Sehun pakiramdam ni Baekhyun bumalik siya ng UP kung saan halos lahat ng professors niya dura lang nang dura ng concepts and terms, hindi siya maka-keep up.

  


Napa-groan na lang ulit si Kyungsoo, “So, anong moral lesson ng kwento? Anong substance niyan? Anong mapupulot?”

  


Saglit na nanahimik si Sehun, “ _Akshuli, wala talaga._ Shinare ko lang, SKL? Ganon? Share share lang, sharing is caring kasi mga kuya.”

  


“Ah, okay, so, pwede na kami maidlip?”

  


_For the nth time that night, nailampaso na naman po ni Kyungsoo Do si Sehun Oh ng Eng’g._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The moment na tumungtong ang mga paa ni Baekhyun sa tutuluyan nilang resort naghanap agad siya ng alak. Para raw pampatulog pero Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongdae are not convinced kasi para sa kanila dahilan lang ‘yun ni Baekhyun para alagaan siya ni Chanyeol.

  


Meanwhile, si Chanyeol nauna na sa room nila in which kasama nila si Sehun. Malaki ang possibility na mag-aalaga lang sila ni Baekhyun kapag nalasing si Sehun which is inevitable kasi kabababa pa lang ng kotse ay game na game na ang bunso na mag-shot shot.

  


Chanyeol’s unpacking their things, both his and Baekhyun’s, kasi why not ‘di ba? Si Baekhyun na ang nag-pack for the both of them, ayaw niya namang siya lang ang gagawa lahat ng work.

  


After unpacking, nag-quick shower lang si Chanyeol and nag-text kay Baekhyun, anong oras na kasi wala pa rin and he can’t help but worry kahit alam niyang kasama nito si Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongdae. He texted Sehun and nasa bar malapit sa beach daw sila, nanonood ng sunset while chugging a huge bottle of lambanog.

  


Nag-tank top lang siya and board shorts na regalo ng mama ni Baekhyun, hindi na siya nag-effort mag-ayos ng buhok kasi basa pa naman and alam niyang masasayang lang effort niya kasi for sure mag-aaya mag-swimming ang mga kasama niya.

  


Madami na rin ang taong nasa beachfront, may mga nag-seset up ng stage, mukhang may kantahan. May mga nag-lalatag ng tela sa buhangin, may mga nag-hahanda para sa fire dancing, may mga magkayap habang tinitignan kung pano angkinin ng dilim ang araw. Lahat nang ‘yun nangyayari under the beautiful fiery orange sky.

  


Nakita na niya ang mga kaibigan niya na nag-lalatag na rin sa buhangin, may mga drinks at pulutang nakahanda, at siya na lang ang kulang sa barkada. Pupunta na sana siya nang may biglang tumawag sa pangalan niya, mula sa isang pamilyar na boses.

  


“Yeol!” Hinanap ni Chanyeol kung saan nanggagaling ang sigaw, nilingon niya ang paligid, mukhang wala namang nakatingin sa kaniya. Nagulat na lang siya nang may tumawag ulit sa kaniya, pero ngayon naka-mic na.

  


“Chanyeol Park na naka-white tank top at blue shorts!” Nilingon niya ang mga nasa stage at duon nakita niya si Nana, ex-fling niya from Stat. Isa sa kinaiinisang tao ni Baekhyun. He was so shy na his face started to turn bright red, ikaw ba naman ipangalandakan pangalan mo e, hindi ka ba mahihiya?

  


Nakatayo pa rin si Chanyeol in the middle of the beach with people staring at him nang bigla siyang akapin ng dalaga, “Yeol! What are you doing here? Don’t tell me hindi ka sasablay?” Agad tanong ni Nana habang naka-yakap pa rin kay Chanyeol.

  


“N-no, I mean, sasablay ako. I’m here with my friends.” Nauutal siya kasi nahihiya na siya sa posisyon nila. First of all, nasa gitna pa rin sila, second, hindi siya comfortable sa akap ni Nana, lastly, NAMUMULA PA RIN SIYA.

  


TInanggal na ng dalaga ang akap sa kaniya, “Really? Asan sila?”

  


“I don’t know, hinahanap ko pa nga e.” Maikling sagot niya, nilibot na ulit niya ang kaniyang mata, hoping na makikita na niya ang barkada niya. Si Nana rin ay naghahanap na.

  


Ilang ikot pa ng ulo at tingin sa mga naka-upo, nakita na niya sila Baekhyun na nakadantay sa balikat ni Sehun. Hindi niya magawang hindi pansinin ang tingin ng mga lalaking nag-aayos ng bonfire sa best friend niya, malapit kasi ang pwesto nila sa hinahandang bonfire, malamang kakausapin ng mga kaibigan niya ‘yun.

  


Nang marating nila ni Nana ang pwesto nila Kyungsoo, natahimik ang lahat dahil napuno ng “HELLO GUYS!” ng dalaga ang buong lugar. Halatang nagulat ang mga kaibigan niya dahil matagal na silang wala ni Nana at hindi naman talaga naging sila, let’s just say lonely lang si Chanyeol nung mga panahong ‘yun kaya wala siyang choice.

  


Nag-fake cough si Sehun at napansin niyang siniko nang very light ni Baekhyun si Sehun, “Hi Ate Nana!”

  


“Ilang beses ko bang sasabihing Nana na lang ang itawag mo sa ‘kin? Ikaw talaga, Hun!” Sagot naman ni Nana, sabay hawak at gulo sa buhok ni Sehun.

  


Lumapit si Jongdae kay Chanyeol, “Huy, nu ginagawa niyan dito?”, bulong ni Jongdae na may dala pang balabal.

  


“Hindi ko rin alam?” Sagot niya habang nakatingin pa rin kay Baekhyun at Sehun na nag-ngingisian, halatang minamalditahan si Nana. Ayaw kasi talaga ni Baekhyun kay Nana, kahit hindi pa nagkaroon ng something sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Siya kasi ‘yung naging kaklase ni Baekhyun sa MATH53 na wala raw ginawa kung ‘di magpaganda sa klase tapos mangongopya lang ng assignment sa mga kaklase niya. Sobrang pabuhat daw, hindi deserve ang title na Iskolar Ng Bayan.

  


Umupo na siya sa gilid ni Sehun, hindi siya pinapansin ni Baekhyun, mukhang busy kausapin ang lalaking kanina pang tingin nang tingin sa kaniya. Kumuha siya ng Mule mula sa ice chest, isang inuman lang. Hindi pa rin maalis ang titig niya sa lalaking katabi na ni Baekhyun, ang lakas naman kasi ng tawa nilang dalawa sinong hindi mapapansin ‘yun, at kilala niya ang best friend niya, hindi mahinhin ‘yun tumawa.

  


Lumingon sa kaniya si Baekhyun, agad niyang iniwas ang tingin niya. Tumayo na ang lalaki, akala niya aalis na, hindi niya na-foresee na kasama pala si Baekhyun.

  


“Kuha lang ulit kaming drinks.” Paalam ni Baekhyun sa buong tropa, not engaging an eye contact with Chanyeol, “Nga pala, si Yesung nga pala.” Bago sila umalis, nagtama ang mga tingin nila at may kung anong naramdaman si Chanyeol but he just shrugged it off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After ilang bote ng alak at ilang sigaw ni Jongdae ng _“PARTEH PARTEH!”,_ natapos na rin ang inuman slash kantahan nila sa beach. May isang bagay na namang mawawala sa bucket list ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Hindi niya nga lang masyadong na-enjoy kasi hindi niya tanggap na sa dinamirami ng pwede nilang makita sa trip na ‘to, eh si Nana pa. Actually, wala naman siyang pake kung naging sila ni Chanyeol—no, meron pala—bwisit lang talaga siya sa babaeng ‘yun dahil sa stress na dinanas niya nung college dahil dun.

  


But syempre, hindi naman nagpatinag ang ating bida, kumirengkeng pa rin siya. HIndi nga lang kay Chanyeol kasi, duh, masama pa rin loob niya na sinama niya ‘yung Nana na ‘yun sa trip NILA, trip nilang MAGTOTROPA.

  


Mabuti na lang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya na someone’s eyeing him, aba, bilang anak ng mama niya at galing sa Barangay San Isidro, hindi niya pinalampas ang opportunity to make landi. Mabuti na lang at cute and may sense of humor.

  


Hindi naman sa pag-aano pero nung mga time na nakikipagtawanan siya kay Yesung, hindi niya mapigilang mapalingon kay Chanyeol na akala mo papatay na ng tao. Ang higpit ng hawak sa bote??? Parang gusto niya ipukol??? And his defense, hindi lang naman siya ang nakapansin, si Sehun, ang dakilang chismoso, rin.

  


Feeling niya talaga may alam na si Sehun sa nangyayari sa kaniya.

  


Speaking of Sehun, akay akay nila pareho ni Chanyeol ang binata, sumobra na naman kasi sa alak. Ang lakas pa ng loob bumili ng isang bucket ng RH, hindi naman pala kaya. At since wala namang jowang dala si Sehun dahil busy si Kuya Han sa work niya, hati silang tatlo sa iisang kwarto, buti na lang at 2 beds.

  


Pagkapasok nila sa kwarto ay agad binagsak ni Chanyeol si Sehun sa kama, agad namang umakap ang binata sa mga unan, _“Han, shunod kha na ditooooo!”_

  


Hihiga na sana si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Sehun kaso pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol, “HIndi ka ba mag-hihilamos muna?”

  


_Sus, akala mo talaga._ HIndi niya pinansin ang binata at tuluyan na siyang humiga, “Pwedeng mahiga muna? Pampababa ng tama? Pwede ba ‘yun?”

  


Walang nagawa si Chanyeol nang tuluyan nang umakap si Sehun kay Baekhyun, “Bahala ka nga.”

  


Nagulat si Baekhyun, _wow, ang attitude???_ Pero hindi niya na lang pinansin  at pinatulan kasi lalo lang siyang mahihilo at wala siyang balak sirain ang trip nila kasi alam niyang kapag pumatol siya, malamang mag-aaway lang silang dalawa. Ang babaw, nakakadiri.

  


Nang magising si Baekhyun agad siyang nagpuntang banyo. Napahimbing ang tulog niya, hindi na siya tumayo for his skincare. KInuha niya agad ang pouch niya at pumasok ng banyo, and _lo and behold,_ isang hubad na Chanyeol Park ang sumalubong sa kaniya.

  


Muntik na mahulog lahat ng pwedeng mahulog but he kept his cool. Diretso siya sa sink at suot ng headband with bunny ears from Divisoria. HIndi niya na pinansin ang naliligong Chanyeol kasi baka bumigay na siya ng tuluyan.

  


“Sinabi na kasing maghilamos kanina eh, hindi ka naman nakinig,” rinig niya from Chanyeol na nag-tatwalya.

  


Hindi na siya sumagot at lalo niya pang binilisan ang paghihilamos. Most of the time inaabot ng 10 minutes ang skincare routine ni Baekhyun pero ngayon parang wala pa atang isang minuto tapos na siya.

  


Hindi niya alam bakit ganon ang na-feel niya, maybe it’s the alcohol? Or maybe it’s something else? But whatever that is, pinilit niyang alisin sa utak niya kasi angry nga siya kay Chanyeol.

  


Lumabas na siya ng banyo at nakita niyang si Chanyeol na ang katabi ni Sehun sa kama, naka-akap pa ang gago, “Oh, bat d’yan ka?”

  


Chanyeol’s on his phone, nag-scroll scroll lang, maybe talking to Nana or whatever. He doesn’t care… _nang slight_ , “I know na ayaw mo nang may katabi, the bed’s all yours.”

  


“Sus, suhol.”

  


Natigilan si Chanyeol, “Ano?”

  


Sobrang petty na pero hindi niya na sinagot ang best friend niya at umiling na lang. Ayaw niyang mag-away pa sila at masira ang long awaited trip nila ng barkada. Humiga na siya at nag-good night kahit labas sa ilong niya.

  
  
  


Kahit walang sabihin ang best friend niya, alam niyang may problema. He’s not Baekhyun’s best friend for nothing, Chanyeol thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Yung dalawang araw na stay nila sa resort went by very fast, well, for Baekhyun. Totoo nga talaga ‘yung sinasabi nilang kapag kasama mo ‘yung mga mahal mo sa buhay, parang ang bilis bilis ng oras.

  


For the whole two days na nandoon sila, wala silang ginawa kung ‘di kumanta, kumain, mag-swimming, lumaklak ng alak sa dalampasigan, kumain ulit, mag-banana boat, mag-swimming ulit, lumaklak ulit ng alak sa dalampasigan. Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo since ito ang gusto niya, may mga times na nag-space out siya at mapapaisip kung paano kung hindi niya nakilala ang barkada niya.

  


Papaano kung hindi niya nakilala si Chanyeol? Paano kung hindi sila pinagtagpo nung enlistment nung freshmen year?

  


Paano kung hindi niya nakilala si Kyungsoo at Jongdae sa isa nilang org? Paano kung hindi siya tinulungan ni Kuya Junmyeon sa kotse niya nung time na nasiraan siya sa oval?

  


_Papano na lang siya? Kakayanin niya kaya?_

  


Nasa beachfront ulit sila at syempre, may kasama na namang alak. Isa isa niyang tinignan ang mga kaibigan niya.

  


May kaunting kirot siyang naramdaman, it feels like leaving his home sa Rizal kasi kailangan niyang mag-dorm kasi ang layo ng bahay nila. It’s like giving his pet dog, who is now dead, the final hug bago siya bawian ng buhay.

  


_It feels like leaving home once again._

  


Maaga pa ang gabi pero emotional na ka-agad siya. At lalo pang tumindi nang dumating na si Chanyeol kasama si Nana.

  


Si Nana na naman.

  


Ang wrong timing lang kasi kung kelan umuwi na si Yesung na ginawa niyang shield kay Nana at Chanyeol. So, he has no choice kung ‘di makihalubilo and makipag-plastikan, he thought.

  


Mabuti na lang at walang partner si Sehun and he’s always beside Baekhyun, literal na always beside Baekhyun, lagi siyang nakasunod.

  


Hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya if wala si Sehun, baka nakakulong lang siya sa kwarto kasi ayaw niyang makita si Nana.

  


“ _Dudeparehbroh_ , anong plano mo after grad?” Halatang may tama na si Sehun, iba na ang boses at lalong iba na ang mga tanungan.

  


Napa-ngisi si Baekhyun, as Sehun’s friend for a long time, minsan lang niya makausap si Sehun nang matino. Palagi kasing kagaguhan ang sagot or sabog kasi walang tulog, “Work muna, syempre.”

  


Dumantay ang bunso sa kaniya, “Kapag need ko na ng mag-eenglish edit ng thesis ko, g ka ah…”

  


“Basta ba may bayad eh,” sagot niya, “alam mo na gusto ko.”

  


Lumagok ulit siya ng Mule (courtesy of Jongin Kim) pero muntik na niya maibuga sa sagot ni Sehun.

  


_“Si Chanyeol lang naman alam kong gusto mo eh.”_

  


What… the… fuck….

  


Tinitigan niya muna si Sehun. Baka sakaling joke time lang.

  


PERO HINDI!

  


_Seryoso talaga siya, mga kababayan!_ Parang naubos ang lakas niya and as Baekhyun Byun na tiga-Angono, Rizal, madalang mangyari ‘yun. AS IN MADALANG!!!

  


Nag-fake laugh siya, sobrang fake kahit si Kyungsoo na katabi ni Sehun napalingon din sa kaniya, “G-gags, ano ka ba—”

  


“Ano? Idedeny mo na naman?”

  


Lalong hinigop ng mga salita ni Sehun and lakas niya. Nag-init ang katawan niya, most especially ‘yung mukha niya. Pakiramdam niya lahat ng dugo sa katawan niya umakyat sa mukha niya.

  


Tinakpan niya ang bibig ni Sehun kasi baka may makarinig pa sa kaniya. At syempre, nag-pumiglas ang binata.

  


Tinayo niya si Sehun at hinatak papalayo, halatang nagulat ang kaibigan niya sa ginawa niya pero it has to be done!!!

  


May narinig siyang nagtanong kung saan sila pupunta pero hindi na niya pinansin kasi wala na siya sa tamang pag-iisip. Wala na rin siyang pakielam sa mga gamit niya kasi nag-hi na ang _PANIC NATION_ sa kaniya.

  


Ilang taon niyang tinago ‘yun tapos isasampal lang ni Sehun nang ganon sa kaniya?

  


_HINDI PWEDE, MGA SHIZTERS!_

  


Dinaanan nila sila Chanyeol at Nana na akala mo tarsier kung maka-kapit sa braso ni Chanyeol. Ang bilis niya mag-lakad hindi niya napansin na natabig niya pala ‘yung bote ng alak ni Nana causing the alcohol to spil all over her velvet slides.

  


Hindi niya talaga sadya—kahit gusto niya talagang sadyain—kaya nagulat na lang siya nang sumigaw si Nana nang sobrang lakas akala mo kinain na ng patingin ‘yung kaahati ng katawan niya.

  


“OH MY GOD!”

  


Napalingon sila ni Sehun na medyo groggy na. Isang namumula sa galit na Nana ang nakita nila, holding her slides, “Look what you’ve done!”

  


“Hala, I’m sorry, hindi ko sinasadya,” lumapit siya kay Nana at kukunin na sana yung slipper niya para malinis niya ipalo sa kaniya ni Nana ang tsinelas.

  


For the second time, _WHAT THE FUCK?_

  


“Anong sorry? Sinadya mo eh, alam mo ba kung magkano ‘to? Just say na you freaking hate me and leave na lang kasi!”

  


Nag-init na ang ulo ni Baekhyun kasi hindi niya naman talaga sinasadya. Gusto niya lang naman ilayo si Sehun kasi baka mag-kalat pa ng sikreto niya si Sehun, mas mahirap ‘yun.

  


Kinalma niya muna ang sarili niya, nakita niyang nakatayo na rin si Jongdae at Kyungsoo, “I already said sorry, isn’t that enough?” Napansin niyang nakatingin lang sa kanila si Chanyeol na parang walang pake, _“And kung sinasadya ko baka hindi lang sa slippers mo natapon ‘yan.”_

  


Narinig niyang bumulong si Sehun ng _“Puta, burn.”_ pero siya lang nakarinig. Nakita niyang mas lalong namula si Nana at tumayo na rin si Chanyeol, “Baekhyun…”

  


Napalingon siya sa binata at tinaasan ng kilay dahil sa tono ng boses niya, _luh? Siya na naman may kasalanan?_

  


“What?” Tanong niya, “You all heard me, right? Nag-sorry ako and I swear to my sablay, to my graduation barong and to God, hindi ko sinasadya.”

  


Kumapit na naman ang tarsier sa braso ni Chanyeol, “Sinasadya niya talaga, _Channie,_ he really hates me.” May pa singhot pa, akala mo talaga siya ‘yung agrabyado sa istoryang ito.

  


“You should have said sorry in a nice way. Nag-dugtong ka pa.”

  


Okay, that’s it, he already lost his shit.

  


Nag-pantig ang tenga niya, may mga demonyong bumulong sa kaniya at hindi niya na kayang pigilan.

  


“Hindi ka naman siguro bingi, ‘no? Narinig mo naman siguro ‘yung sorry ko, now explain kung saang part ‘yung hindi nice way?” BInaling niya ang tingin niya kay Nana, “Or baka kailangan ko pang lumuhod at ipa-tv broadcast ang sorry ko, public apology ba ang kailangan mo?

  


For the second time, tinawag ulit siya ni Chanyeol. But this time mas seryoso na.

  


“Why is it my fault? I already said sorry. I didn’t mean it. Hindi ko sinasadya, hindi ko kasalanan kung nakaharang siya sa daan at lalong hindi ko kasalalanan na andito siya.”

  


Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na may humawak sa braso niya, “Kuya, lika na, stop na,” bulong ni Sehun sa kaniya habang tinatapik ang braso niya, para bang kinakalma siya.

  


_“I SAID ENOUGH!”_

  


Nagulat sila nang sumigaw na si Chanyeol. Sobrang rare lang sumigaw ni Chanyeol as a very kind and jolly person. The moment na sumigaw na siya is a sign na he had enough, and mostly tatahimik na si Baekhyun kapag sumigaw na ang best friend niya, but not this time.

  


Huminga si Baekhyun nang malalim at bumalik sa pwesto niya, kuniha na niya ang gamit nila ni Sehun, “Sa huling pagkakataon, I said sorry and hindi ko sinasadya. Hindi ko kasalanang nakaharang ang bote niya sa daan, ‘yun lang.”

  


Tinignan niya ang iba niya kaibigan na ready to awat na agad, “Sorry for ruining the night, guys,” tapos binalik niya ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol at Nana, “As for the both of you, kung may problema pa kayo, ireklamo niyo ako sa baranggay hall, kay chairman, sisipot ako.”

  


HInawakan niya na si Sehun at umalis na sila. May mga luhang gustong tumakas sa mata niya pero dahil strong siya, napigilan niya. Naririnig niya ang sigaw ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya na pinansin. Ayaw na niyang lumingon, ayaw na niyang makita.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, ayun, narealize ko na lang na mahal ko na?”

  


Kasalukuyan silang nasa isang bar ni Sehun, sa labas ng resort na pinag-stay-an nila. Since alam na ni Sehun ang _sikret na malupet_ niya might as well tell him the whole story, ‘di ba?

  


And as Sehun Alexander Nicklaus T. Oh, pinakwento nila lahat, as in lahat! From the very start hanggang sa nangyaring bangayan nila sa beachfront brought to y’all by Nana. Kulang na nga lang pati ginawa niyang project ikwento niya rin.

  


“Tapos?”

  


“Anong tapos? Tapos na!”

  


“Ano ba ‘yan! Bitin naman!” _Wow talaga._

  


“Ano pa po gusto niyong malaman? Nakakahiya naman sayo, sir Sehun Alexander,” nakaka-ilang bote na silang dalawa pero parang wala na ang tama. Mas malakas pa rin talaga ang tama niya kay Chanyeol, _CHAROT!!!_

  


“Eh, paano if malaman niya? Ready ka ba?” Tanong ni Sehun sabay kagat sa chicharon na pulutan nila. Malamang kinabukasan may pimple na namang tutubo sa mukha niya from all the greasy food na nilalantakan nila.

  


“Oo? Hindi? Ewan ko, you can never be ready for something kasi, ‘di ba, unless nasa harap mo na.” He answered right away while playing with the mouth of his glass.

  


Biglang pumalakpak si Sehun na kinagulat naman niya, “Iba talaga kapag Magna Cum Laude ng BroadComm sa UP!” Tumayos pa si gago habang pumapalakpak. Kung lasing siya baka sinabayan niya pa si Sehun, not minding the people who are staring at them, pero hindi siya lasing.

  


Namula ang mukha niya at hinatak pa-upo si Sehun, “Para ka namang timang eh,” napa-face palm siya para itago ang mukha niya sa sobrang hiya, “umayos ka naman, please.”

  


Humalakhak muna si Sehun, drawing more attention to them. Minsan talaga napapaisip siya kung bakit niya kaibigan si Sehun Alexander Nicklaus T. Oh. Nakakaloka na talaga, mga _sez._ “Okay, serious na. Just a hypothetical question, kuya, what if i-turn down ka niya?”

  


_What if i-turn down ka niya…_

  


_Turn down…_

  


_What if…_

  


What if nga ba? He was too busy hiding his feelings nakalimutan niyang paghandaan ‘yung scenario na malalaman na ng lahat, including Chanyeol, ang katotohanan.

  


“Edi better luck next time, better luck next mahal ganon,” ang dami nang mga salita ang lumabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun na hindi niya napanindigan at isa ‘to sa mga ‘yun, kasi he’s very certain na mahihirapan siya palitan si Chanyeol sa buhay niya, “But again, you can never be ready for something kaya hindi ko alam.”

  


Natahimik siya. Hindi nga niya alam gagawin niya if malaman ng lahat eh, ano pa kung i-turn down siya ni Chanyeol?

  


Tinapik siya ni Sehun gamit ‘yung bote ng alak na hawak niya, “Kuya, hypothetical lang naman. Malay mo parehas pala kayo ng feeling, ‘di ba?”

  


Napa-ngiti si Baekhyun. May sense rin pala kausap si Sehun kapag lasing pero hindi ‘yung sobrang lasing kasi baka i-abandona mo na lang siya sa sobrang hassle alagaan.

  


“Malabo.”

  


“Ha?” Sagot ni Sehun sabay tungga straight from the bottle.

  


“Malabong ma-reciprocate ‘yung feelings,” he said in a sad tone, “wala naman akong laban sa Nana na ‘yun, best friend ko lang siya at best friend niya lang ako and it will stay that way.”

  


“Hatdog, kuya!” He was about to call it a night at bumalik na sa resort kasi mukhang Sehun had enough alak in his system na nang biglang magsalita ulit si Sehun.

  


_“In case you missed it, ako ang best friend mo. Hindi siya ang best friend mo, hindi si Kuya Chanyeol.”_

  


Sehun clicked his tongue and continued speaking, not wasting any time, “Have you tried crying in front of him? Kagaya nung hagulgol mo nung akala mo babagsak ka sa isa mong subject? Na-try mo na bang maging careless kapag andyan siya? ‘Yung tipong wala ka nang pakielam kasi ‘best friend mo’ siya eh,”

  


Sehun’s spilling all the tea and he can’t keep up. Nalulunod siya, hindi siya makahinga. Parang sinabuyan siya ng malamig na tubig, para siyang sinampal ng nanay niya, para siyang nataksikan ng mantika.

  


Hindi na niya ma-comprehend lahat ng sinasabi ni Sehun kasi he’s starting to reevaluate his life, na baka maybe Sehun’s right, baka nga hindi niya best friend si Chanyeol. But what hit him the most is ‘yung conclusion ni Sehun sa debateng ito.

  


“Naka-utot ka na ba sa harap niya, hinarap mo na ba siya nang hindi ka pa nag-bubrush ng teeth mo? Nawalan ka na ba ng pake sa appearance mo kapag andyan siya? It’s all in the little things, Kuya. And kung hindi lahat ng sagot mo sa tanong ko, maybe, just maybe, I’m right.”

  


“ _Hindi si Kuya Chanyeol ang best friend mo kasi he’s more than that, he’s beyond that. Naging defense mechanism mo na lang ang tawaging best friend mo siya kasi natatakot ka sa sarili mong nararamdaman._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bumalik na sila sa resort nang tumawag na si Kuya Junmyeon kay Baekhyun at nakita niyang almost 2:30 in the morning na pala. Hinintay sila ni Kuya Junmyeon sa lobby ng resort kasi akala niya wasted na wasted si Sehun, well, in fact si Baekhyun ang dapat alalayan kasi umabot na sa ulo niya ang alak.

  


Sa kwarto na nila Kuya Junmyeon at Yixing nakitulog si Sehun, at bilang mahal na mahal ni Junmyeon ang bunso, pinayagan na niya. Mabuti na lang at mas mauuna ang kwarto nila ni Chanyeol kesa sa kwarto nila Yixing kasi baka gumapang na lang siya papunta or sa labas na lang ng room matulog.

  


Pagkapasok niya ng kwarto, bumungad sa kaniya ang isang nag-gigitarang Chanyeol Park sa ibaba ng kama habang may katabing mga bote.

  


_I was expecting a totnak scene but okay I guess?_

  


Nag-tama ang mga tingin nila. Hindi niya natagalan at umiwas na rin kaagad ng tingin. Pumasok siya sa banyo at naghilamos na para matutulog na lang siya pagkalabas niya. Ayaw niyang kibuin si Chanyeol kasi after lahat ng napag-usapan nila ni Sehun baka this time, hindi na siya makapagpigil.

  


Kahit hilong hilo na siya, pinilit niya pa ring mag-shower kasi lagkit na lagkit na siya sa sarili niya. Thank goodness, nawala ang tama niya nang slight. Nag-stay pa siya sa loob ng banyo kasi nagpatuyo pa siya ng buhok and he’s hoping na by the time matapos siya, tulog na si Chanyeol.

  


But boy, he was wrong!

  


Chanyeol’s still wide awake, chugging a bottle of Mule. Sa totoo lang, alak na ba dumadaloy sa mga ugat nito?

  


Nagdire-diretso lang siya papuntang luggage niya. He thought na he needs to fix his stuff na since last full day na nila bukas. But he also thought na he’s tired and exhausted na kaya tomorrow na lang.

  


Papunta na siyang kama niya—well, kama nila ni Sehun dapat—nang hawakan siya sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

  


Ayan na, mga shizters in alcohol! CHEKA LANG!

  


Nilingon niya si Chanyeol and naka-yuko lang ‘to. Baekhyun was about to take his hand back nang magsalita si Chanyeol, _“Bih,”_

  


He tried his very best para kuhanin ang kamay niya pabalik. Mainit ang mga palad ni Chanyeol. Kaya alam niyang isang segundo pang mag-tagal ang kamay niya sa mga hawak ni Chanyeol, bibigay na siya.

  


He walked pass Chanyeol pero natigilan siya nang magsalita ulit ‘to, “I’m sorry…”

  


Nilingon niya ulit si Chanyeol but this time hindi na siya naka-yuko. Nakatingin na rin siya kay Baekhyun, “B, I’m sorry.”

  


Bumalik na naman ang tama ni Baekhyun. ‘Yung tama ng pinaghalong Mule, San Mig Apple, at The Bar Pink Gin, diretso sa ulo niya.

  


Tumabi siya kay Chanyeol at nilaklak ang nattirang alak sa bote ng binata. Alam niyang any time tutulo ang luha niya kaya kahit ubos na ang laman ng bote nakatingala lang siya.

  


After ilang segundo, binaba niya na rin ang bote, _“Tell me, Chan, do you love me?”_

  


Hindi na niya napigilan. Baka kasi talunin niya pa ‘yung pagputok ng Mayon kapag sumabog na siya. Maybe, just maybe, he’s ready to tell his deepest secret sa taong pinakamamahal niya.

  


Halatang nagulat si Chanyeol sa tanong niya, sino ba naman kasing hindi, “Oo naman,” naramdaman niya na naman ang mainit na palad ni Chanyeol sa ibabaw ng kamay niya, “Of course I love you!”

  


“Sarap naman ng ‘I love you’ mo,” he said and chuckled.

  


This time, pati siya nakahawak na sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Hinigpitan niya ang hawak. Natatakot na pakawalan. Natatakot na bitawan.

  


_“Pero mas masarap siguro kung totoo and hindi as a friend,”_

  


Kasabay ng pag-tulo ng luha niya ay ang pag-bitaw ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya.

  


Hindi pa nagsasalita si Chanyeol pero mukhang nakuha niya na ang sagot sa lahat ng mga katanungan niya.

  


Nasagot na lahat ng tanong niya at lahat ng mga bagay na bumabagabag sa kaniya sa simpleng pagbitaw ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya.

  


“Baek—wait, what?” Chanyeol looked so confused that made me scoff.

  


Huminga siya nang malalim at humarap kay Chanyeol, “Mahal kita, Chanyeol, mag-tatatlong taon na.”

  


There, he said it, he finally said it.

  


Hinawi niya ang luha niya bago humarap kay Chanyeol at hinawakan niya ang mukha nito, “I’m sorry kung hindi ko napigilan ‘yung sarili ko,” pinunasan niya ulit ‘yung luha niya. Nakakahiya, uhugin na siya, “I’m sorry, hindi ko sinasadya.”

  


Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit siya nag-sosorry. Hindi niya na talaga alam.

  


He kept his eyes close until he felt a warm pair of hands holding his face and the next thing he knows is Chanyeol’s already kissing him causing him to pour his tears more.

  


Pero bakit parang mali? Parang ang daming hindi tama?

  


Hindi ito ‘yun, this isn’t right, isip ni Baekhyun.

  


Chanyeol was about to kiss him again nang pigilan na niya ang binata. Chanyeol pressed his forehead against Baekhyun’s forehead, _“I love you too, B.”_

  


Kung normal na araw lang ‘to, baka nakangiti na nang abot sa langit si Baekhyun buong araw. Pero hindi.

  


Hindi ito ang gusto niya.

  


Hindi siya manhid at lalong hindi siya tanga.

  


He shushed Chanyeol while caressing his face, “Hindi mo kailangang mahalin ako dahil lang mahal kita.”

  


Ang sakit naman ng ganito, he thought. Bakit kasi si Chanyeol pa, bakit kasi sa dami ng tao si Chanyeol pa?

  


Magsasalita pa sana si Chanyeol pero pinigilan niya—ayaw talaga patalo, eh.

  


“Minahal kita hindi dahil mahal mo ‘ko. Minahal kita hindi dahil pinilit mo ako. Minahal kita dahil mahal kita.” Baekhyun said softly, carefully. Para matandaan ni Chanyeol.

  


_“Sana ganon ka rin sa ‘kin. Sana mahalin mo rin ako dahil mahal mo ko, hindi dahil lang sa mahal kita.”_

  


Matapos niyang halikan ang kaliwang pisngi ni Chanyeol, tumayo na siya at dumiretso sa kama niya.

  


Nalabas na naman niya lahat pero pakiramdam niya may mga bubog pang natira sa loob ng puso niya. Pakiramdam niya may mga tinik pa ring tumutusok sa kalooban niya. Pakiramdam niya hindi pa rin siya malaya.

  


He kept mum until he heard the door open then closes right away. Lahat ng pinilit niyang itago sa loob ng halos tatlong taon ay sumabog na sa dibdib niya.

  


Lahat ng emosyon niya lumabas na.

  


Lahat ng kailangan niyang ilabas, nailabas na niya.

  


Pero sa dami ng emosyon niya, ni-isang pagtatampo o galit para kay Chanyeol wala siyang naramdaman.

  


Hindi naman kasi niya kasalanan na siya ‘yung pinili ng puso kong mahalin, isip ni Baekhyun.

  


But nonetheless, mahal niya pa rin si Chanyeol at patuloy na mamahalin. Baka tama nga si Sehun Alexander Nicklaus T. Oh, baka nga nung ginawa si ni Lord, nasobrahan siya sa ka-marty-an. Kung may hall of fame ang mga martyrs, baka siya ang nasa top spot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ilang linggo na ang lumipas since grumaduate siya as a Magna Cum Laude ng UP Diliman BroadComm. It all happened in a blink of an eye, at hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin siya makapaniwalang adult na siya. Lahat ng tropa nila nasa graduation nila ni Jongdae, except for a particular person na gusto niyang makita.

 

Si Chanyeol.

  


Kahit mismong graduation niya hindi niya sinipot. At hindi maiwasang hindi mag-overthink ni Baekhyun kahit na alam niyang matagal nang plano ni Chanyeol ang ‘wag siputin ang sarili niyang graduation.

  


Iniisip niya baka kahit kelan hindi na niya makita pa si Chanyeol ever again. But thankfully, andyan ang mga kaibigan niya to lessen his stress at i-enjoy ang adult life.

  


He’s currently with his family sa Angono for his thanksgiving party. Buong angkan ata niya from both sides of the family nandito kaya sobrang gulo. Dadagdag pa ang mga kaibigan niya from high school and college. Kung pasko na, siya ang star ng pasko—well, star naman talaga siya ever since iniluwal siya ng mama niya sa mundong ibabaw, choz!

  


_“HELLO FAMILYYYYYY!”_

  


Ayan na si Jongdae! Lalo nang magiging maingay ang buong baranggay nila.

  


Pinuntahan niya ang mga kaibigan niyang nasa gate ng bahay nila para i-welcome sa kanilang munting bahay, “Paka-ingay mo naman! Aagawin mo na naman ang spotlight sa ‘kin,” sabi niya sabay akap sa mga kaibigan niya.

  


Lahat ng kaibigan niya nandun, from Kuya Minseok na kagagaling lang from work na very evident kasi naka-corporate attire pa hanggang kay Sehun na dala ang tuta niya kasi walang mag-babantay sa bahay nila kaya sinama niya na lang.

  


Pinapasok niya muna sa bahay nila ang mga kaibigan niya at binigyan na ng mga pinggan bilang isa siyang anak ng mama niya, “Alam kong madidisappoint kayo,” isa isang nagtinginan ang mga kaibigan niyang nakapila sa hapagkainan.

  


“Pero walang shanghai.”

  


Ilang OA na reaction ang natanggap niya from his friends and he can’t help but smile.

  


Sobrang mamimiss niya ang mga _hayop_ na ‘to. Sa dami ng pinagdaanan nilang lahat, mula sa iyakan hanggang sa endless tawanan, sobrang busog na busog siya sa friendship nilang lahat.

  


He can still remember lahat ng all nighters nila pare-preho, lahat ng breakdown na naganap sa vicinity ng UP, lahat ng biglaang lakad sa condo ni Kuya Minseok kapag a-kinse at a-trenta na, lahat ng kapeng nalibre niya kay Sehun at Jongin kapag nag-study out silang tatlo.

  


Sobrang pasasalamat lang ang tanging maibibigay niya sa Diyos kasi He equipped him with this set of friends. Hinding hindi niya ipagpapalit ang mga ‘to sa kahit anong bagay. Medyo OA pero he’s willing to sacrifice his own life para sa mga kaibigan niya.

  


Hindi man niya kayang sabihin nang harapan pero mahal na mahal niya ang mga ‘to, lalo na ang isang nawawala.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Paunti na nang paunti ang mga tao sa bahay nila at nag-start na rin silang pumwesto sa garahe dahil sa [sudden volume increase] VIDEOKE!

  


Kung may mga bagay silang nagapkakasunduan ‘yun any ang alak at kantahan. Konting hum lang mula sa isa sa kanila, the next thing you know may kumakanta na sa isang tabi hanggang kumakanta na silang lahat.

  


“Hoy, Baekhyun! Kunin mo na nga ‘yung remote kay Kyungsoo!” Rinig niya from Jongdae na kung maka-yakap sa jowa niyang si Kuya Minseok, eh wagas.

  


Binato ni Kyungsoo ng yelo si Jongdae. Mukha lang maayos si Kyungsoo pero sa totoo lang, siya ang pinakasalaula sa lahat, “Alam mo ikaw? Isa pa lang kasi kanta mo,” sabay belat.

  


Busy siya mag-ligpit ng mga pinggan at baso na nakakalat sa garahe nila since wala marami ng ginagawa ang mama niya at ibang helper nila. Siya na lang ang nagpresinta kasi sila rin naman ang pepwesto dun.

  


Narinig niyang may kotseng gumarahe sa harap nila. Isip niya baka sundo lang ‘yun ng mga pinsan niya since gabi na rin at mahirap makakuha ng Grab sa lugar nila, “ _SE!_ Paki-tignan naman ‘yung nag-park sa labas,” sigaw niya kay Sehun na sakto namang lalabas para bumili ng chips.

  


Pumasok siya sa bahay nila para kumuha ng extra trash bag since puno na ‘yung kanina niya dala-dala. Kumuha na rin siya ng ice sa dirty kitchen nila kung san nakita niya ang mama niya.

  


“Ma, pahinga na, kami na bahala sa labas,” he said while getting ice from their fridge.

  


“Ayusin niyo ah, kung hindi na nila kaya umuwi, d’yan na lang kayo matulog,” sabi ni Mama Byun na ready to sleep na in her fuscia pink pajama set.

  


Binaba niya muna ang hawak niyang tupperware na may lamang yelo at yumakap sa mama niya. At the end of the day, siya pa rin talaga ang bunso (at pinakamamahal na anak, ahehe) ng pamilyang ito, “Mama ko, thank you for today,” alam niyang marupok ang mama niya sa mga ganitong moment kaya bumitaw na rin kaagad siya.

  


“Anong ‘thank you’? Babayaran mo ‘yan kapag may work ka na!” Sabi ng mama niya sabay hampas sa braso niya, “Ay, nga pala, bakit parang wala si Chanyeol?”

  


Talagang kailangan i-drop ng mama niya ang bomb, ano?

  


“Sariling graduation niya nga hindi sinupot, eh. Ano pa kaya ‘tong party ko?” He whispered.

  


Binalikan na niya ang tupperware niya, “Ano?” Tanong ng mama niya.

  


“Sabi ko, ‘di ko rin alam!”

  


Mama, please lang! ‘Wag mo na hanapin ang wala!

  


“Sige na, lumabas ka na dun,” finally! Thank you! “Ligpitin niyo d’yan ah!”

  


Kiniss na niya sa noo ang mama niya at hinatid na papuntang hagdanan. Sobrang dami pang utos at bilin akala mo masusunog ‘yung bahay nila kapag hindi sila umayos!

  


Pagkalabas niya boses agad si Sehun Alexander ans bumungad sa kaniya, _“BAEKHYUN BYUN, MAH MEHN!”_

  


Umakbay pa sa kaniya si Sehun, “ _Anuna,_ ang aga pa, lasing ka na agad?”

  


Hindi pa naman amoy alak si Sehun pero bakit umaacting na siya as a weirdo? Ang lala. Ito ba ang epekto ng engineering?

  


May nasense si Baekhyun. Parang kinabahan siya bigla. May pumitik sa puso niya.

  


Pero hindi niya pinansin at nagulat na lang siya nang i-upo siya ni Sehun sa pinakadulong seat sa table, “Sehun Oh, ano ba ‘yan, wait lang naman,” sigaw niya sabay tanggal ng braso ni Sehun na nakapulupot pa rin sa braso niya.

  


“‘Di naman ako dito naka upo eh,” dagdag niya, “si Kuya Minseok dito, oh.”

  


As a maarteng nilalang, muntik na siya magtantrums dahil ang gusto niyang katabi ay si Kyungsoo kasi favorite niya asarin at agawan ng microphone kapag kumakanta. Magugulat na lang siya ipinaubaya na lang ni badeng ang mic sa kaniya.

  


Lilipat na sana siya ng upuan nang marinig niya ang isang particular song na very very very close to his heart. Tumayo siya at nakita niyang nakatingin lahat sa kaniya, lalo siyang kinabahan.

  


Lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang may sumabay na sa tugtog mula sa videoke na boses. A voice that’s very close to him, the moment he heard it he started tearing up.

  


_“I remember all my life, raining down as cold as ice. Shadows of a man, a face through a window, crying in the night, the night goes into...”_

  


Hinanap niya kung saan nagmumula ang boses and nang nagtama ang mata nila, the taller smiled.

  


There he is, the love of his life, with his favorite black hoodie from Uniqlo na ilang gamitan bago labhan and his Converse.

  


_“Morning, just another day. Happy people pass my way. Looking in their eyes…”_

  


Para siyang nananaginip, hindi siya makapaniwala. Parang siyang nasa loob ng isang rom-com movie directed by Cathy Garcia-Molina. Pakiramdam niya siya si Laida Magtalas na handa na to walk down the aisle para salubungin ng kaniyang Miggy Montenegro na si Chanyeol.

  


_“I see a memory, I never realized how happy you made me…”_

  


Lumingon siya at nakita niyang nakatayo na rin si Jongdae na nakahawak sa kamay ni Kuya Minseok. Nakita niya ring naka-yakap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nag-fifilm ng mga ganap. Si Kuya Yixing naman at Kuya Junmyeon nakaakap parehas kay Sehun na wala na namang partner dahil wala si Kuya Han.

  


Tinignan niya si Sehun at nakita niyang naka-thumbs up ito kay Chanyeol. Siya ang may pakana nito, I’m very sure, isip ni Baekhyun.

  


_“...oh Baekie…”_

  


“PUTANGINAAAAAAA, CHANYEOL PARK MAH DUDE, MAH MEHN, MAH BRO!” Rinig niyang sigaw ni Sehun, “Sakin niya natutunan ‘yan, mga tsong!” Dagdag pa nito.

  


Napuno ang buong garahe nila ng cheer mula sa mga kaibigan niya. Pero lalong lumakas ang hiyawan nang i-abot sa kaniya ni Chanyeol ang isang bouquet ng assorted tulips na all time favorite flower niya.

  


Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang mic at mas lumapit pa sa kaniya, _“Hi,”_ sobrang overwhelmed si Baekhyun at hindi rin siya makakita ng maayos dahil sa teary eyes niya, “Sorry kung nalate ako.”

  


Umiling si Baekhyun. Kahit kelan hindi malalate si Chanyeol kasi hindi naman nagmamadali si Baekhyun at lagi lang siya mag-iintay para kay Chanyeol kahit na hindi nito sabihin.

  


Nagkaroon ng sariling isip ang katawan ni Baekhyun at bigla na lang siyang yumakap kay Chanyeol na lalo pang nag-palakas ng hiyawan ng mga kaibigan nila.

  


_“I’m sorry if I took so long,”_ narinig niya bulong ni Chanyeol habang nakaakap sa kaniya ang binata, “Sorry if kinailangan pa akong sapakin ni Sehun at talakan ni Kyungsoo before I man up.”

  


Kyungsoo? Tinalakan siya ni Kyungsoo?

 

 

Okay, wait, pause tayo d’yan, mga kababayan. Humiwalay siya sa akap ni Chanyeol at tumingin kay Kyungsoo, “You knew?”

  


“Ay, nako, Baekhyun Byun! Alam na naming lahat kahit hindi ka umamin,” sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay halakhal, “And sa daldal ba naman ni Sehun sa tingin mo hindi namin malalaman?”

  


Sabi na eh! Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Sehun and nakita niyang nag-tago lang ‘to sa akap ni Kuya Junmyeon, “Okay na ‘yan! At least kayo na ni Kuya Chanyeol, _mah dudez.”_

  


True naman, kung hindi kay Sehun baka hanggang ngayon naglalaro pa rin sila ni Chanyeol ng tagu-taguan… ng feelings.

  


Hindi niya mapigilang mapayakan ulit kay Chanyeol, “Kurutin mo nga ako,” bulong niya sa binata, “baka kasi nananaginip lang ako.”

  


Kumalas si Chnayeol sa yakap at hinagkan ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Mabilis ang mga pangyayari, nagulat na lang siya at hinahalikan na siya ni Chanyeol in front of their friends. CHEKA SHISTERS, hindi ako prepared!

  


The moment their lips parted Baekhyun felt like his knees are going jelly. Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol nang sobrang tamis. Mas matamis pa kesa sa leche flan ng mama niya.

  


_“‘Di ka pa rin ba convinced?”_ Chanyeol asked using his very deep voice na mas malalim pa sa Marianas Trench, para siyang nalunod bigla. Napalunok at iling na lang si badeng kasi hindi niya kinaya, mga kababayan!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buong gabi magkahawak lang sila ng kamay ni Chanyeol. Parang tanga pero pakiramdam niya kapag binitawan ni si Chanyeol magigising na siya sa napakagandang panaginip na ‘to. Kahit nung naglilinis na sila ng pinagkainan, sila pa rin ang magkasama.

  


May mga moments pa na napapatigil siya at tinititigan lang si Chanyeol kasi sobrang surreal ng feeling niya. Pakiramdam niya nasa langit siya at wala na siyang ibang hihilingin pa.

  


Nag-aayos na sila ng tutulugan nilang lahat sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Medyo maluwag naman ang kwarto niya kaya kasya silang lahat. Talagang prepared pala ang mga kaibigan niya kasi may mga dalang damit at sariling toiletries.

  


Mukha silang nasa evacuation center kasi may mga nasa lapag nakahiga, may mga nasa sofa bed at merong nasa kama niya. Napuno ng tawanan ang kwarto niya nang magsalita si Sehun na lasing na.

  


“Walang totnak ah! Maawa kayo sa walang partner!”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everybody’s fast asleep na at ready na siyang matulog pero biglang nangalabit si Chanyeol, “Labas tayo,” bulong sa kaniya nito.

  


Napangiti siya at tumango. Dahan dahan silang tumayo para makalabas ng kwarto.

  


Akala niya lalabas lang sila ng kwarto pero dinala siya ni Chanyeol sa kotse nito at inistart and engine. Nagtaka si Baekhyun kasi first of all, alas dos na ng madaling araw, second, naka-pajama sila pareho and lastly, wala silang pupuntahan ng ganong oras!

  


“Is it okay if itanan na kita?”

  


Nagulantang si Baekhyun. Muntik nang lumabas ang baga niya sa pagkakaubo dahil nasamid siya, “Hindi mo pa nga ako nililigawan, tanan na agad iniisip mo,” pagtataray niya.

  


Napatawa lang si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay niya. Hindi namna siya umarte, he intertwined his fingers with Chanyeol’s, “Ako ba mangliligaw? Akala ko naman niligawan mo na ako,” sabay ngisi ni Chanyeol.

  


“Alam mo ikaw!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sabay hampas sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. The taller got his hands at dinala ito sa mga labi niya. Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang parehong kamay ni Baekhyun and Baekhyun can’t help but adore his soon-to-be boyfriend.

  


_“Baekhyun Andrei Byun, will you be my boyfriend?”_

  


Sa scene na ito, pakiramdam ni Baekhyun siya si Georgina Lorenzana from You’re My Boss na directed by Mama Antoinette Jadaone. Finally, nandito na ang Pong Dalupan niya sa katauhan ni Chanyeol.

  


Hindi na kailangan pang sumagot ni Baekhyun dahil isang halik niya lang ay alam na ni Chanyeol ang sagot.

  


They shared a passionate kiss, hindi nga lang romantic ang place dahil sa loob ng kotse, pero aarte pa ba ang ating bida, eh ang tagal niyang inantay ‘to?

  


Mukhang malayo-layo pa ang lalakbayin nilang dalawa. Mukhang madaming lubak at u-turns pa ang tatahakin nila. Pero ang pinakamahalaga ay silang dalawang ang magkasama sa roadtrip na ito.

  


Kahit anong lubak, kahit anong aberya sa daan, kahit anong pagsubok, kakayanin nila dahil basta’t silang dalawa ang magkasama sa byaheng ito, alam niyang kakayanin nilang dalawa ‘to.

  


Paniguradong sa adventure na ‘to maraming monsters and other mythical creatures na kakalabanin nila. Pero dahil nasa tabi ni Baekhyun ang kaniya Beanstalk, paniguradong uuwi sila sa kaharian nila nang buo at matagumpay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


UP Fair ngayon at napag-usapan nilang manood sa last day which is ‘yung Roots. Buti na lang wala sila parehas work ni Baekhyun at most of their friends are up to watch din.

  


Mag-one year na rin sila ni Baekhyun na kasalukuyang natutulog sa tabi niya habang naka-akap sa favorite niyang unan. Minsan nga feeling niya ‘yung unan ‘yung jowa ni Baekhyun kasi mas gusto niya ‘to katabi matulog.

  


Siniksik niya ang mukha niya sa leeg ng boyfriend niya hoping na magigising na ‘to, “Babe, gising na.”

  


Tinulak siya ni Baekhyun, “Chan naman eh,” tapos nag-talukbong na.

  


Tumayo siya at hinila ang kumot sabay yakap ulit sa boyfriend niya. Sumiksik ulit siya sa leeg nito at narinig niya na lang na nag-deep sigh ito.

  


Bumangon siya mula sa pagkakasiksik at i-kikiss niya sana si Baekhyun pero tinakpan nito ang labi niya, “Babie, no toothbrush, no kiss,” sabi nito.

  


Natawa siya at tumayo na mula sa pagkakadagan kay Baekhyun, “Bangon na kasi, anong oras na oh.” He said as he show Baekhyun the alarm clock na nasa bed side table nila.

  


Yes, magkasama pa rin sila sa iisang bubong ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi na sa dati nilang place since hindi na sila students. Mabuti nga pumayag ang boyfriend niya, nung una kasi nag-aalinlangan pa ‘to.

  


Sobrang daming nangyari sa loob ng seven months. Kinasal na ang ate niya at syempre kasama lahat ng kaibigan niya sa reception. Feeling niya nga siya ang kinasal.

  


Naging ninong din siya ng pamangkin ng boyfriend niya, to make things official daw sabi ng papa ni Baekhyun. Nung una ayaw niya pa kasi buong baranggay ang angkan ni Baekhyun sa Angono, isang maling galaw niya lang pwede siyang patayin at walang makakaalam kahit na sino.

  


Pero dahil mahal niya si Baekhyun, tinanggap niya. From now on, call me tito ninong, mga kids!

  


Natanggap din si Kuya Junmyeon sa isang company sa Japan. Malungkot sila kasi matagal pa bago ulit makukumpleto ang barkada pero at least merong Japan goodies every 6 months. Pakiramdam niya nagtatrabaho si Kuya JUnmyeon dun para sa suhol nilang lahat, lalo na ‘yung kay Sehun.

  


Ever since naging sila ni Baekhyun wala ng ibang nangyari sa buhay niya kung ‘di good news na lang. Tama nga ang mama niya, si Baekhyun ang natatangin lucky charm niya.

  


He brings out the best in him. And even when the worst comes out, hindi siya hinahayaan ni Baekhyun mag-isa. They figure things out together. Kahit minsan salungat ang preferences at opinions nila sa mga bagay bagay.

  


He couldn’t ask for more. As long as Baekhyun’s beside him, kinakaya niya lahat. At first he thought it was Baekhyun who needs him more but once again, tama ang mama niya. It was him who needs Baekhyun more.

  


He snapped back to reality nang marinig niya si Baekhyun na sumigaw from the their bathroom, asking for his towel.

  


After maligo ni Baekhyun sakto namang tapos na rin siyang mag-prepare for their lunch. Medyo late nga nga since pareho silang nalate ng gising.

  


Around 3PM, tawag na nang tawag si Sehun. Nasa kanila kasi lahat ng ticket ng barkada kaya aligaga rin si Sehun. Akala mo scammer silang dalawa.

  


Maaga silang umalis for the fair kasi paniguradong traffic na naman papuntang Sunken. Hindi na rin sila nag-dala ng sarili nilang kotse kasi hindi rin makakalapit sa Sunken at walang mapagpa-park-an.

  


They were waiting for the ikot jeep to be full and Chanyeol can’t help but reminisce, “Natatandaan mo nung nakasabay natin ‘yung ex-mangliligaw mo from econ?”

  


Sinamaan niya ng tingin ni Baekhyun, “Ano na naman?” Sabi ng boyfriend niya sabay palo nang pabiro sa braso niya.

  


“Wala lang, naalala ko lang,” sagot niya, “sobrang hassle nun. Ang kalat niya for someone who’s a constant college scholar.” dagdag niya pa.

  


“Sinuntok ka niya kasi akala niya kabit kita,” Baekhyun answered, trying to suppress his laugh, “and hindi ka nakalaban kasi may hangover ka pa nun.”

  


“Ngayon mo siya iharap sakin nang makita niya.” Naramdaman niyang hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya. Kahit tawa pa rin ‘to nang tawa, wala siya magawa kung ‘di kumalma.

  


Tinignan niya si Baekhyun na nakatingin na sa kaniya, “Ang seloso naman ng babie,” sabay kurot sa tagiliran niya.

  


He stole a kiss from Baekhyun. Just a small peck on the lips.

  


Halatang nagulat si Baekhyun, namula ang buong mukha eh. “Alam mo ikaw,” sabi nito habang naka-kunot ang noo.

  


“Oh, ano?” Inambahan niya hahalik ulit.

  


“Wala lang,” sagot ka agad nito sabay takip sa bibig. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit niya nagawa ‘yun basta bigla niya na lang naisip kasi ang cute ng boyfriend niya.

  


“I love you,” sagot niya habang hinighigpitan ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun, “Mahal na mahal.”

  


“Hindi na as a friend ‘yan ah?” Nangaasar na tanong sa kaniya ni Baekhyun. This time, siya naman ang napakunot ng noo at sumimangot, “Choz lang, babie. You know I love you naman ‘di ba?”

  


Tumanong siya at ngumiti na. Saktong umandar na ang jeep na sinasakyan nila.

  


Sa pag-iibigan nila, ganon din. May kailangang maghintay bago sabay makapunta sa paroroonan. Mabuti na lang at nahintay siya ni Baekhyun, hindi man niya nakita noong una, ang mahalaga magkasama na sila.

 

  
At wala na siyang ibang hihilingin pa kung ‘di makasama si Baekhyun sa lahat ng adventures na darating pa sa buhay niya, sa buhay nilang dalawa.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Congrats at natapos mo! Sorry kung super rushed na ng ending, ang mahalaga nagmamahalan tayong lahat CHAROT


End file.
